hbo_true_bloodfandomcom-20200216-history
Jesus Velasquez
| Last = | Appearances= 25 episodes (see below) | Status = | Species = *Brujo *Ghost | Gender = | Born = 1977 (Age 33) | Death = 2010 | Age = 33 | DeathEp = And When I Die | Place = Mexico | Profession = Psychiatric nurse | Family = *Don Bartolo (grandfather) *Tio Luca (uncle) *Cecilia (great-aunt) | Powers = *Spell Casting *Pyrokinesis *Shifting into a demon | Actor = *Kevin Alejandro *Gabriel Solis (child) }} Jesús Velásquez (pronounced heh-soos) is a major character in the third, fourth, and fifth seasons of the HBO original series True Blood. He is played by starring cast member Kevin Alejandro and debuts in . He was the boyfriend of Lafayette Reynolds. A brujo of Mexican origin, he met his partner while being employed as a medical nurse for Lafayette's mother Ruby Jean. He discovered that Lafayette was "powerful" and carefully introduced him to witchcraft, magic and mediumship. Eventually he managed to get Lafayette to join the witch coven of Marnie Stonebrook, a friend of his. Personality Jesus was a very caring and compassionate person. He would always try to help others with their problems, evidenced by his profession as a nurse. He showed his helpful side by helping Mavis find her and her son's bodies so she could move on. He also risked his life to help Sookie when she was captured by Marnie. Early Life Jesús was born in Catemaco, Veracruz, Mexico, as he mentions in the third season. His mother was raped; therefore he doesn't know his father. After Jesús' mother found him in the middle of a ritual guided by his grandfather, she decided to flee with Jesús, living in places such as Uruguay and eventually northern Louisiana. As time passed, Jesús decided not to have any contact to his grandfather because he wouldn't want to be anything like him. Biography |-|Season 3= On their first meeting, Jesús seems to take an immediate interest in Lafayette, followed by a personal visit to Merlotte's to spend time with Lafayette while he is at work. Jesús and Lafayette take V, which causes them to hallucinate. At one point they see Jesus' ancestor Great Aunt Cecilia. Later, Lafayette calls Jesus to come to his work, because he was still hallucinating. After Lafayette asks him whats happening, Jesús tells him that he's much more sensitive and open to things after taking V. Jesús explained to Lafayette that when his uncle started teaching him magic he saw things too, things that people wanted to hide. But it eventually wore off, and after he questions him on what he is, Jesús says that he's a Brujo (witch). Lafayette reacts by saying that he lucked out because he's with a witch who's a nurse that's a dude. |-|Season 4= A year later Lafayette and Jesús are now living together. Jesús has been trying to get Lafayette to join the new Witch Coven in town lead by Marnie. Lafayette is still cautious or wary about the whole witchcraft thing but still goes to the meeting with Jesus. When Lafayette first goes Marnie is said to be connecting with the spirit world and Lafayette is very weirded out. Suddenly Holly who is interpreting for Marnie begins to ask Lafayette if he knows anyone by the name of Eddie and Lafayette is then frightened for he never told anyone about Eddie except Jesús. While Marnie is still sitting mumbling Holly is listening closely to Marnie and then tells Lafayette that Eddie wants to give him a rose. Marnie then holds up her hand to Lafayette as if giving him a rose and Lafayette is told to take it. Lafayette then goes in to take the rose but then Marnie grabs Lafayette's hand and Eddie begins to speak through Marnie. Lafayette then gets scared and steps away asking how Marnie knew about the situation with Eddie and then gets mad at Jesús thinking he told. Jesús then tells Lafayette he didn't tell anyone anything but Lafayette then walks out. That night Lafayette does go with Jesús to the meeting again and this time the group are getting prepared to say goodbye to Marnie's dead parakeet Minerva. Marnie then asks if everyone could kindly join her and they all begin to hold hands in a circle except for Lafayette who just sits and watches. Marnie begins her ritual to help guide her bird to the spirit world. But suddenly Marnie begins chanting a spell that supposedly should return Minerva to life. The second visit Jesús has with the coven, Eric interrupts and attacks Marnie and Tara who tried to protect her. To ward him off, he begins to chant with the coven until Eric has total memory loss. Worried about Eric's revenge, Lafayette takes it upon himself to visit Fangtasia. Jesús and Tara rush to Shreveport, knowing it's a bad idea for Lafayette to go there. They find him in the basement, being attacked by Pam. Tara holds a gun on Pam with wooden bullets. Lafayette tells Pam they can get her Marnie. She gives them 48 hours, or else she will kill them. Marnie has a dream about a Spanish witch being burnt at the stake. She wakes tormented, her eyes aflame as before. Jesús, Lafayette and Tara are still begging her to reverse the memory loss spell she cast on Eric. She claims she has tried, but had no luck. Frustrated that they cannot find the proper incantation, a book mysteriously flies off a shelf and lands on the shop floor. Marnie picks up the book and realizes it contains a spell that should reverse the curse. With the spellbook in hand, Marnie attempts to reverse the spell. Outdoors in a circle, Marnie, Pam, Lafayette and Tara stand. Marnie begins to chant, while Pam continues to complain and threaten. Lafayette and Jesús are packing to leave for Mexico. Jesús says that his grandfather, a brujo is a very powerful man and can help them. Tara says she is leaving for New Orleans, and hugs Lafayette goodbye. Jesús tells Lafayette a story about his grandfather and a pet goat he had as a child, and was forced to kill. They arrive in Mexico and are surprised to see Jesús' grandfather standing behind them. Lafayette ends up temporally possessed by “Tío Luca” in order to save Jesús from a rattlesnake bite, which was inflicted by Jesús’ Grandfather in order to teach Lafayette a lesson. Later on he begs his grandfather to let them go and he accepts telling Lafayette he is actually a witch and poisoning him was a part of a test for Lafayette. Lafayette is possessed by Mavis and kidnaps Mikey Bellefleur. Mavis takes the baby to Hoyt Fortenberry's house, because she lived there when she was alive. Jesus comes to Hoyt's house to help with Lafayette. He begins to communicate with Mavis and claims that he can help. He tells Mavis that his boyfriend is a Medium and she has taken his body. She grows distraught realizing what has happened. Jesus helps Jason to dig for the remains of Mavis's son. Once found, she holds the skeletal remains of the boy. Jesus grips her shoulder and begins to cast an exorcism spell. Mavis leaves Lafayette's body in a shimmer of bright, golden lights. She thanks Lafayette and is reunited with her son. She sings to her son as her spirit finally moves on. Outside Moon Goddess Emporium Jesus says that he wants to try and reach through to Marnie, because she wouldn’t want this. His magic shows him inside the building. Holly is convincing Tara to try to rid themselves of Martonia’s spell. Marnie and Antonia are arguing over what happened at the Hotel Dorchester. Antonia says they are no better than their enemies. Marnie obviously hates the vampires and wants to kill them. Marnie asks her not to abandon them because they need her. Antonia re-enters Marnie's body. Jesus, Lafayette, Sookie and Jason try to figure out how to rescue Tara. Jesus wants to speak to Marnie and goes toward the shop. There’s a protective force field around the store that burns Jesus. He talks to Antonia and she tells him to go to her through the barrier. He turns into a Demon-like creature while going through the barrier. Martonia is talking to Jesus about breaching her protective boundary. She says that he has a demon to serve him. He asks to speak with Marnie. She brings out Marnie, and she assures him that it’s not a possession, but a union. Jesus tells Sookie, via telepathy, that Marnie is actually in control. Eric, Pam, Bill, and Jessica prepare to blow up Moon Goddess Emporium. Jesus, Lafayette, Sookie, Holly, Tara and the other Witches are inside. All of them are terrified except for Marnie. She calmly insists that her spell will protect them and jokes about the situation. Her attitude causes Casey to get mad and attack her. Marnie, defending herself, flings a knife at her magically, killing her. Having had enough of Marnie, Antonia leaves her body. Lafayette, being a medium, is the only one to see this. Marnie uses a binding spell against Antonia. She is unable to resist and Marnie gains control of her. Jesus goes to Casey and tells everyone that she still has a pulse. He pleads with Marnie to let him try to heal her. She allows him, and he and Lafayette carry Casey's body to the bathroom. Lafayette realizes that Casey doesn't have a pulse. Jesus explains that he can separate Antonia from Marnie using Casey's recently deceased body. Sookie interrupts a spell Marnie is casting using her faerie powers because it would kill her vampire friends. Marnie causes everyone apart from Sookie to become stuck to the wall, and she creates a fire ring, trying to burn Sookie. Lafayette sees this and he gets Jesus to speed up the process of breaking Antonia out of Marnie's body. He does so, manifesting the demon's head again, with moments to spare. Antonia's spirit casts her own spell, and the fire ring around Sookie dissolves, as does the spell holding everyone to the walls. Marnie cries in despair, seeing her grand scheme falling to pieces. Outside, the vampires see the protection shield go down. Pam tries to apologize to Eric, saying she knew the rocket wouldn't penetrate the shield. Eric, still pissed, tells Pam to leave before he kills her. Shattered, Pam dashes away. Bill and Eric rush inside Moon Goddess to kill everyone, but Sookie stops them, telling them that the majority of people in there were being held hostage by Marnie. Bill aims a gun at Marnie but Roy stands in her way, saying they'll have to go through him to get to Marnie. Eric rushes up to him and pulls his heart out, sucking the blood from it like a straw in front of a horrified Marnie. Bill then takes aim at Marnie, who berates Bill saying "Nobody lives forever - not even you!" As the words leave her mouth, Bill shoots Marnie multiple times, including a final shot into her forehead. Later, Lafayette and Jesus lay in bed. Jesus is distraught with the death of Marnie, but Lafayette convinces him that it was for the best and reminds him how many people's lives he saved. Jesus and Lafayette try to sleep but Lafayette opens his eyes and sees Marnie's spirit floating above him. Before he can scream, she possesses him by flying into his open mouth. The now-possessed Lafayette/Marnie smiles quietly to him/herself. It's Samhain, the Witch's greatest celebration, also known as Halloween. The episode opens with Jesus apologizing to Lafayette, possessed by Marnie spirit without Jesus knowing, about pushing him into Magic before he was ready. Lafayette proceeds to stab Jesus in the hand with a fork. Jesus, who has been tied to a chair by Lafayette, tries to reason with Marnie inside of him who simply blows him off, refusing to accept that Antonia wanted to leave her. Jesus then asks what she wants to which she replies that she wants his magic. All of it. Marnie threatens Jesus with Lafayette's life if he doesn't give her his powers. Jesus finally gives up and summons the Demon inside of him. Lafayette then stabs him in the chest and licks the blood off the knife, transferring the Demon's powers to him. Marnie's possession of Lafayette is uncovered and she is driven out of his body by his friends. At Sookie's house, Tara is trying to console Lafayette over what happened to Jesus who blames himself for what he did to him. Later that night, Jesus appears to Lafayette and tells him that he's fine with what happened. Lafayette asks him how he's meant to live with what he did to which Jesus replies, "Just keep breathing." and leaves. |-|Season 5= Laffayette and Sookie goes to Laffayette's home to dispose of Jesus' body. Only to find that he was not there, thinking that Bill and Eric must have come their first and disposed of Jesus' body to help. An apparition of Jesus, in the form of a head with his lips stitched up, appears to Lafayette, who is horrified by the vision. Ruby Jean Reynolds suffers the same vision, but is only mildly surprised to see him; somehow understanding what Jesus is trying to say, she starts yelling for Lafayette. Jesus is briefly seen on Arlene and Terry's wedding video, offering congratulations to the couple and bantering with Lafayette. Lafayette travels to Mexico and finds that Don Bartolo had taken Jesus' body. Maria saves Lafayette from Bartolo, killing her husband. On his way home in Jesus' car Lafayette uses some V to heal his lips. He sees Jesus sitting next to him in the car and they hold hands. Powers and Abilities While the nature of his abilities are not explicitly stated in the series, it was later revealed that Jesus was a brujo, allowing him to see awaken the darkness passed down in his family. His grandfather was a practitioner of magic and is assumed that Jesus has a natural affinity for magic as he was seen to successfully cast spells. Due to this, he is able to produce fire and can break even the strongest of spells (such as the spell Marnie used to bind Antonia to her, using Antonia's magic). While under possession, Marnie forced Jesus to transfer his magic to Lafayette's body, killing Jesus in the process. Jesus is now a ghost and can communicate with Lafayette in ghost form. Jesus's magic still surfaces when Lafayette becomes emotional. Quotes *That sounds like a compliment. Ruby, we gotta go. Come on. You need to bless the jello so everyone can eat. Come on! - Jesus to Ruby Jean when they were at Lafayette's house. *'Jesús': "A visit from the chef. Wow. It's my lucky day!" *'Lafayette': "I wanted to meet the sick fuck who ordered the veggie burger with bacon." *'Jesús': "I was just curious to see if you'd actually do it." *'Lafayette': "Boyfriend, for you, I'd do all kind of things against my better judgment." *'Jesús': "That's why I come back. For the personal service." *'Lafayette': "You don't finish that, and you ain't getting no dessert." *'Jason': "Hey, when you and Lafayette role play. Does he ever pretend to be a woman named Mavis?" *'Jesus': "I'm going to forget you just said that." *'Jesus': "YOU CAN'T TRADE MAGIC LIKE FUCKING POKEMON CARDS!" *Lafayette: "I killed the man I love... How am I supposed to live with that?" *Jesus: "Just keep breathing, baby..." *kisses him* "It's that simple." Gallery Appearances Season 3 *"Bad Blood" *"Beautifully Broken" *"It Hurts Me Too" *"9 Crimes" *"Trouble" *"I Got a Right to Sing the Blues" *"Hitting the Ground" *"Night on the Sun" *"Everything Is Broken" *"I Smell a Rat" *"Fresh Blood" *"Evil is Going On" Season 4 *"She's Not There" *"You Smell Like Dinner" *"If You Love Me, Why Am I Dyin'?" *"I'm Alive and on Fire" *"Me and the Devil" *"I Wish I Was the Moon" *"Cold Grey Light of Dawn" *"Spellbound" *"Let's Get Out of Here" *"Burning Down the House" *"Soul of Fire" *"And When I Die" (death) Season 5 *"Turn! Turn! Turn!" *"Let's Boot and Rally" *"In the Beginning" *"Somebody That I Used to Know" Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Ghosts Category:Demons Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Deceased Characters